


【舞台剧PSYCHO-PASS同人】【嘉纳火炉&九泉晴人】Ophelia（奥菲利亚）

by KokonoeHotaru



Category: Psycho-Pass, Psycho-Pass Virtue and Vice
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokonoeHotaru/pseuds/KokonoeHotaru
Summary: 【正文更完但好像脑洞开太大了于是还会有个补充设定用的番外吧】文章主体是通勤路上写的orz，之前没有片源的时候无限想剪pp舞台的片奈何无片可剪的产物。番外： https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883347文笔奇差+文学修养不合格……掉不了书袋只能扯点画啊嗜好品了……也有站在自己的角度解释了些观剧的时候觉得留白了的两人之间的一些的内容。个人臆想成分很多，OOC大概有，剧透有，私设大量有（要不没法写w），写得很差的意识流描写有前半段挖了点小坑后半段会有补充说明w不过估计有些地方还蛮明显的www会有一些演员的外貌描写但和演员本人没关系（因为这次的角色没原作嘛）





	【舞台剧PSYCHO-PASS同人】【嘉纳火炉&九泉晴人】Ophelia（奥菲利亚）

奥菲利亚（Ophelia）

side kh

我并不看好我这位同事。

虽然现在和我一样是三系的监视官，以前也作为执行官在公安局工作了很长时间，但现在你既然身为监视官，无论是为职场上的威信也好为自己的职业生涯规划也好都应该和执行官，那些潜在犯保持距离，要是被他们的思想污染了自己爷变得不干净怎么办。

可是嘉纳火炉这个家伙，居然在执行官全体上岗第一天告诉所有人自己曾是执行官的事，简直是疯了。

所以一结束我赶紧把他拉了到了天台这边的休息区。

“你是认真的吗？”我强压下自己的情绪。

“什么事？”嘉纳一脸疑惑地看着我。

“告诉执行官自己过去的事，你脑子是不是有问题了？”

“为什么？”他似乎明白了我的来意，恢复到往常的一脸温和，用一副胸有成竹的口气反问我。

“所以说你就不怕他们看扁你日后不听话吗？”虽然认识他也不过两个星期但是他这种自己为对我了若指掌的态度令我极其火大：“而且你现在是监视官了，作为色相正常的正常人就应该和他们这样的家伙保持距离！”

他先是一惊，随后突然噗地一声笑出来。

“什么啊，有什么好笑的！？”

他赶紧转过被笑别过去的脸，一只手给我比了个抱歉的手势。

“啊，是是是，是我太欠考虑了。”嘉纳的脸上带着春风一样的笑意，语气里完全听不出抱歉的意思：“今后我会注意的，九泉监视官。”还故意拉长了“监视官”三个字的发音。

所以我对这个人喜欢不起来，就算长了张再怎么清爽地漂亮的脸。

这种仿佛我的一切了然于胸的感觉让我无名火大。

“所以我说你...”

突然一阵头晕目眩，接着意识仿佛慢慢被抽离了身体。

最后的记忆就是我在倒下前下意识地扶住了嘉纳的肩，和他呼喊我名字的声音。

“九泉？”

“九泉！你怎么了九泉？”

声音越来越远，越来越闷。

感觉自己被扔入了一个透明的巨大水槽。

明明周围是光亮的，我却看不见外面。

“潜在犯不是人，他们会污染你的...”

妈妈，

妈妈，

是你吗？

我似乎仰躺着渐渐沉向深水，

水面外那个影子渐渐模糊了轮廓直到分辨不出相貌。

“晴人，晴人。”

我想我想抓住她的影子，

可是一伸手却将自己推得更远。

我想开口回应她的呼唤，

可是声音却被无声淹没。

“晴人。”

是谁？

声音不响，但是十分清晰。我下意识地转过头去，看见透明的水缸外面一个身影。

掀起的水流把发丝抚到眼前我看不清他的相貌，冰冷地流动的液体让我害怕得想闭眼。

突然一阵温暖的体感从后背袭来。

“妈妈？”

可是记忆里的妈妈从没拥抱过我。

她总是肯定我，从不对我说不。

可是她肯定了我的什么呢？

想不起来。

温暖的水流从背后把我环抱起来，暖水从脑后顺着发丝流向面前，一部分沁到了眼球里，驱赶走了刚才的寒流。

下意识地想说”讨厌“两个字。

可是肌肤却无法拒绝这种令人沉溺的温度。

果然很讨厌。

“刚才已经用过药了，我会继续观察下他的状况。”

不知道过了多久，我朦朦胧地睁开了眼。

“啊，他醒了。那之后再联系。”嘉纳赶忙挂掉了通话，三两步凑到我面前：“你没事吧？”

“这里是？”强撑着自己坐起来环视了下四周。

“我的宿舍。”

弧形的立柱，毫无装饰的冰冷房间。

陌生的天花板上老式的电风扇毫无生气地转动着。

房间里除了一张放着电脑和一箱子文件夹的的书桌以及我所躺着的那张三人沙发外什么家具都没有。

“？！你怎么还住在这种地方？”我整个人从沙发上跳了起来，盖在我身上的西装外套瞬间掉到了地上。

看建筑格局和房间设置这里分明是局里的执行官的宿舍。

“没有时间搬家呢。”他闭上眼微微一笑，站直了身走向厨房。

“搬家，就你这些东西收拾一下不就……”我摇摇晃晃地站起身来，脑子有些缺氧般地迟钝。

“还是不要乱动比较好哦。”他摁了下手边的烧水壶的开关：“你刚才突然晕倒了。”

说着就从厨房里拿出两个冒着烟的马克杯，走过来递给我一个：“喝喝看。”

坐下接过他手里的杯子，我小心地吹了吹热气，皿了一口里面的液体。

“好苦……”按理说应该是茶……红茶之类吧。然而这杯似乎有点不同，鼻腔里返出来的味道很奇怪。

“大吉岭。”他稍稍扬起眉毛：“春摘（first flush）的，应该苦味不浓。”

“？！这是真茶吗？！”简直不可思议，真茶里的咖啡因之类的成分不可控，刺激大脑可是会影响色相的！

我正想说什么的时候，他笑着饮了一口自己手里马克杯里的饮品。

“你看，没事的。”他笑着向我扬了扬杯子：“好茶能让人心神安定。”

“所以你就不能用调和饮料吗？又不是没有茶风味的冲泡饮料。”

他有些自知没趣地看了我一眼。

我依然心有余悸，拿起杯子在眼前仔细端详：“说到底这茶是怎么来的？！就算是监视官也弄不到这种东西吧？”

“就算是执行官也是警察来的。”他将手里的马克杯顺手放在身后的书桌上：“明暗两道总会都有些关系和办法。”

他看出了我眼里的狐疑，翻起双手稍稍做出投降的姿势。

“要测测我的犯罪指数吗？”又是那张令我心生无名怒火的清爽笑颜。

顺手抓起掉在地上的西装外套，我站起身把手里的被子塞到他怀里：“我要回去了。”

顺势套上外套，一阵不熟悉的香气进到鼻子里。

这时我才发现身上这件外套的袖子长了一截，应该不是我的。

我有些诧异地看着嘉纳，

他笑着歪了歪头，又举起双手做出那个毫无诚意的投降动作，眼神瞟向门边的衣架。

我没好气地把手里的外套扔还到他的臂弯里。

为什么西比拉要我和这样的人一起工作，真想不明白。

穿上衣服准备离开的时候，我注意到了另一边墙上的一幅油画。

绿植环绕的小溪里躺着一个身着华服的美丽女人。她双手浮在水面上，表情呆滞却难掩地让人觉得是个极美的人。

在这个一切装饰都可以用全息影像实现的时代，为什么他还要一幅真实的作品？

而且在这样一个房间里竟然有一幅油画，实在是格格不入。

“奥菲利亚，19世纪英国画家约翰·米莱的作品。”似乎是看出了我的疑惑，他说明道。

“诶？”

“以前拜托别系擅长绘画的执行官画的。”他朝我举了举手上的马克杯：“还要喝茶吗？”

“我说过要回去了。”我赶紧摘下外套穿好，他却径直走了过来。

“头发乱了哦。”他伸手似乎要摆弄我的头发，我赶紧把他的手挡开，自己赶紧把头发按五五开的头路整理好。

“别强行把头发压成这样了，原本的分法不好么？”

“不用你瞎操心。”我没好气地回呛道。

“发路这东西不是一时半会儿改变得了的。就算你用发胶强行开了一条新的留了很长时间，但原来有过的永远不会消失掉。”

“我都说了不用你瞎操心了，你是我父母吗？”我赶紧整理好衣服，开门离开了他的房间。

门将关上的瞬间，我眼睛的余光扫到了房里的嘉纳。

只有一瞬间但是我感觉到，他用一种很奇怪的眼神看着我。

一种他平时从来没有过的眼神，嘴里似乎还在念着什么。

“奥菲利亚……”

我脱口呢喃而出那个应该是我第一次听到的名字，随即自己也吓了一跳。

不行不行，赶紧摇了摇头，赶忙离开了这个地方。

“……怪人。”

side KH

和初次见到他的那天一样，

他倒在了我的面前。

只是这次我伸出的臂膀接住了他。

“九泉？”

我护住他倾倒的躯体，一只手抓住他有些颤抖的肩头将整个人翻过来查看他的状况。

“九泉！你怎么了九泉？”

明明只有一瞬间但是整张清秀的脸庞此刻已被汗水沾湿，伸手抹开他被汗水浸润贴在了脸颊上的几缕头发，那是一张我熟悉又陌生的精致脸庞—眼半睁着却没有一点眼神的聚焦，薄薄的嘴唇微微地张开，急促地呼吸着。

有些倔强地僵硬的身体随着意识的飘忽渐渐瘫软下来，虽然还有一丝力气在强撑但是整个靠在我的身上。

好在宿舍就在局内，我将九泉搬运回了自己的房间，褪去他的外套安置在沙发上。

脑的人格附着初期不稳定是意料之中的问题，那边也准备了对应。

从书桌的抽屉里拿出了注射器和药剂组装完毕，走到沙发边，挽起袖子准备为他注射。

这时的他应该已经失去了意识，侧着头躺在沙发上，一只手垂挂到地面，一只手无力地靠在椅背上，胸口随着喘息的节奏上下伏动。

解开九泉领带和衬衫最上面三粒口子，我将领口扩向一遍准备把药品打进他斜方肌的部位。

“妈妈。”

他嘴中突然地呢喃，我停止了动作。

九泉的身体突然开始轻轻地颤抖，侧着头，凌乱的额发遮住了双眼，张着嘴像是在嚎啸，却发不出任何声音。

“九泉，九泉！”

我摇晃着他的身体尝试唤醒他的意识。

他突然睁大了眼看向了我，惊恐得像一只被人类逼到绝境的动物。

应该没有记忆的吧，我曾经对他做过的事。

像是想给自己稍稍的动摇寻求慰藉，我伸手试图触摸他的脸庞。

然而“他”一把拍开我的手，踉跄着站起来试图逃走。

我赶紧一把抓住他的一只小臂，顺势站了起来把他的身体控制起来。

“不……要……”他的喉咙里发出几个了不清不楚的音节。

“不……要……不……要！！！”含糊的喃喃化作撕心裂肺的嘶吼，或许因为没有意识的节制，瘦小的身体里的力量完全爆发了出来。

挣开我的双臂后失去了支撑，跪倒在地上。

我赶紧从身后抱住近乎发狂的他，将他环锁在臂弯里。

“不要！！！！！”他的吼声已经听不清字眼，挣扎得更加剧烈。一边的肩膀从刚才打开的领口里脱出了一半，汗水开始沁透身上的西装白衬衫。

原来的人格应该已经彻底消除了。

可是竟然还有一丝妄想，

他可能回来了。

顺势捂住了他的眼睛，我强行将他的脑袋仰靠在我的肩上。

“冷静点，冷静点。”隔着被汗水浸濡了小半的头发，我的双唇贴住他的耳朵。

“晴人。”

我低下了头，

不过是无妄罢了。

“晴人。”

突然怀里的人愣住了，停止了啸叫和挣扎，虽然还在喘着粗气，身体却渐渐平静下来。

忽然间，捂住他双眼的手掌感觉到了热流。

他听到了吗？

或者……是他醒了吗？

将手里的导入栓扎在他裸露的肩膀上，随着蓝色的药液渐渐注入他的身体。

“……

她嘴里还断断续续地唱着古老的歌谣，

好像一点不感觉到处境险恶，

又好像她本来就是生长在水中一般……”

脑内一闪而过的，是那时浅吟低唱般的念诵声。

随着声音的幻听浮现出的是他浅茶发色的背影。

九泉的身体渐渐被抽离了力量，安静了下来。

如果一次不够的话，

十次，一百次，一千次，

我都会杀了你，

就像你希望的那样。

最后一次将他抱紧在怀里。

不，应该不再是他了。

汗水渗透了两人的衣衫，

又不分彼此地交融到一起。

……

“奥菲利亚，19世纪英国画家约翰·米莱的作品。以前拜托别系擅长绘画的执行官画的。”

我朝九泉举了举手上的马克杯：“还要喝茶吗？”

“我说过要回去了。”他有些不耐烦地说。

我走到正在整理衣冠的他面前。

“头发乱了哦。”我伸手想抚他的头发，却被他没好气地挡开。

“别强行把头发压成这样了，原本的分法不好么？”

“不用你瞎操心。”他紧张地整理了下头发。

“发路这东西不是一时半会儿改变得了的。就算你用发胶强行开了一条新的留了很长时间，但原来有过的永远不会消失掉。”

“我都说了不用你瞎操心了，你是我父母吗？”他有些局促地回呛了我一句，顺手就打开门离开了。

“奥菲利亚。”

在他离开的瞬间，像是脱口而出，又像是故意。

“欢迎回来。”

reference&bibliography

https://www.jianshu.com/p/f002d066a3fe

http://www.zhonghuameiwang.com/diyi/zhuanti/457.shtml

https://news.artron.net/20170608/n936446.html

https://www.tate.org.uk/art/artworks/millais-ophelia-n01506/story-ophelia

http://www.cazbo.co.uk/ThePainting/Aboutthepainting/AboutthePainting.htm


End file.
